Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Gamer's Hope
by DaManWOFear
Summary: "Please, all I want is one more game, one more round..." this was Chiaki Nanami's last words. However, it grants her wish but not something that she would expect. With this new life, and a threat much worse than despair itself, Chiaki will not only restore hope but she will change the fate of the world. GAME START!
1. Prologue: Game Over?

_**Author's Notes: It's been a while since I wrote my first Kamen Rider story. And since Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is finally ending that it ended up becoming my 3rd most favorite Heisei Rider shows in my list (my Top 1 is Gaim), I decided to make another Kamen Rider crossover fic... this time with Danganronpa. And for the main character of this story, it involves more with a so-called 'Ultimate Gamer'. If I were you guys, just read the story. Moreover, this is a prologue. So enjoy reading!**_

 _ **I don't own Kamen Rider or Danganronpa.**_

* * *

 **Prologue: Game Over?**

Blood.

The girl is leaving a trail of pink blood as she tries to head to the exit door, which the words inscribed as 'GOAL'. She endured a lot of dangerous traps inside this  
cold and dark dungeon maze.

However, one Chiaki Nanami vowed that she would never bow down to someone maniacal girl named Junko Enoshima. The latter put her into this deathly maze which she calls it an 'execution' for the Ultimate Gamer. Of course, the light pink-haired girl had no choice had to go through the death maze for one goal: to save her own classmates, the Class 77-B of Hope's Peak Academy. She knew that the whole Class 77-B, her classmates and friends, are in danger and as class representative, it's her responsibility to reach out and help them.

Indeed, she is. Chiaki herself is a girl who loves to play video games yet she is special since she's the heart of their class. For someone like her, this could also be an achievement. But in their current situation right now, Chiaki had no choice but to go through this sick, twisted game.

When she finally reached the door, she took a hold on the doorknob. However, the exhausted, tired wounded girl's body became static. Chiaki cringed a bit caused by her own stress. She shook her head, shrugging off the stress and decided to go on. She opened the door and saw illusions of her own classmates and even Chisa Yukizome, their homeroom teacher.

"Welcome home, Nanami…" an illusion of Chisa said as the latter offered her hand.

"Everyone…I." she mumbled.

Then everything went black, and all that is left is a painful scream.

* * *

 _ **(2 years later, during 'The Tragedy')**_

Crimson skies, rubble, debris, death and destruction; this is all that is left. Since the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, this is what the world looks like – full of dread and despair. Murders, riots and war are everywhere. Every living human being on this planet is bound to destroy each other for the sake of despair. Junko Enoshima herself is behind all this, along with the feared Remnants of Despair, which composed of Class 77-B.

In the outskirts of the destroyed city, a young boy in 15 years of age, brown hair and black colored eyes, ran as far as he can. He wears casual attire with pants, shoes, and a navy blue polo shirt. On the look of his face, the boy shows signs of fear and panic.

What causes the boy to run away is there are a group of people chasing him. All of them are wearing masks of a monochrome bear, their eyes glow a terrifying crimson. These people are carrying some weapons like steels pipes, baseball bats and some 4x4 wood. Actually, those masked men are brainwashed due to the monochrome masks they wore, signifying that they have fallen into despair. So they kill people just for the sake of it.

The young boy kept on running trying to get away from those despair-ridden murderers until the former reached a dead end. As he found himself trapped in a corner, he turned to the men who chased him, trembling in fear. The masked men are preparing their weapons, with killing intent.

The first one, tried to come closer in order to kill the poor boy. However, he and his fellow masked men stopped as they felt pain from their chests. Then something engulfs the masked men all of a sudden, as if they were taken over by virus-like entity, transforming them into orange-like monsters. That made the boy scared even more.

As one of the masked men-turned-into-monsters make the first move as he approached the boy-

 **STAGE SELECT!**

The whole landscape changed.

The crimson skies turned into a cloudy sky blue. There are no destroyed buildings everywhere but it's just a plain field with blocks and some large coins, more like power-ups in a video game.

"H-huh? What is this!? Where am I?" the boy muttered.

Suddenly, the boy heard an unusual noise and it's approaching them. Both the young boy and the orange-colored monsters looked on their right…

It was a motorcycle, with an armored rider coming to their direction. While closing on the monsters, the rider jumped and rammed on the monsters, hitting them and knocking them down.

The rider skids its own bike as it makes a stop. The motorcycle is colored yellow and black, and by description, it's a racing dirt bike with a non-sentient front.

Then the Rider itself got off from its bike as it walked towards the three orange-colored monsters. The boy, however, turned to his left as he saw the full glimpse of this mysterious rider.

The suit of the mysterious Rider is pink with black accents; its chestplate had 4 colored buttons similar to a D-PAD on the left and a life gauge on the right; at the bottom of it comes the two weapon symbols, a hammer and a sword respectively. The Rider wears an odd green belt with the lever is located on the left side, whereas it was 'opened'. On the top of the belt is a device inserted on it, resembling a video-game cartridge. Aside from the spiky upward hair on the front of the Rider's helmet, the eyes on its visor are what resemble a platform video-game style.

The said armored Rider maintained a calm composure as it eyes set on its enemies

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

Coming out from the Rider's right hand is none other than a hammer. The hammer-like weapon the Rider wields had 2 buttons labelled A & B. From the hammer's back is a cartridge slot.

As the monsters began to charge at the Rider, the Rider itself never hesitated to take out the cartridge from the green driver. The Rider blew it and inserts the cartridge to the hammer-like weapon.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

As the weapon charged with energy, the Rider prepares itself against the incoming monsters while holding the weapon's grip.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

The Rider jumped high, its hammer-like weapon raised up. The monsters looked up while the Rider goes for the killing blow: the monsters were hit by a powerful smash from the Rider's weapon as they exploded. The boy covered his eyes to shield himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw the masked men passed out, their masks broken… with the armoured Rider left standing.

The Rider approached the young boy, who had mixed emotions of fear, shock, and relief. The pink platform-themed Rider offered its hand.

"Everything's ok, kid. You all right?" the Rider said… in a female voice.

The boy was surprised that the Rider is a girl. However, he answered while reaching his hand into hers, "I-I'm fine. Thanks, um, Miss."

The female armored Rider helped to pick the boy up. The whole area returned to its original, destructive state.

"W-what happened…?" the boy wondered as he looked to his surroundings. "This place is-"

"Yes", she affirmed. "We're back in the real world."

"Real… world…" the boy muttered.

The Rider told the boy while holding his shoulders, "Alright, let's get you out of here. It's really dangerous to roam around, since the whole world fell into chaos and despair. But don't worry, as long as you live, you're gonna be okay."

The boy nodded while the Rider itself took a device similar to a cartridge.

"Here." she gave the cartridge-like device to the little boy. It was colored in navy blue and it bears the initials "C.R."

"Um, what's this?" the boy asked.

"When you pressed that button on that device, you'll be teleported to safety. No, you're gonna be fine. Through that Gashat, you'll be transported to the hospital." the Rider girl explained.

"H-Hospital? But I don't see any hospital here… that's because… everything is gone…" the boy muttered sadly.

Furthermore, the Rider tried to cheer him up. "You know, even the world has gone mad right now… you better not to lose hope. There's still an end to this. Just… don't give up." she concluded while clasping the boy's shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks, miss!" the boy said. After this, he pressed the button of the cartridge as he disappears in front of the Rider.

She sighed in relief while looking back at the downed despair-ridden masked men. As she walked away towards her dirt bike, she heard a ring tone and took out her communicator, resembling a stethoscope.

 _"Extraction confirmed. We will take care of the kid."_ said the voice that came out from the communicator, which is a male.

"Thank goodness." she said in relief.

 _"So you'll be on your own now, huh?"_

"Just the opposite, actually. I still have some work to do before going back our… secret lair." she replied with a chuckle.

 _"Heheh, alright, alright; everybody knows that this is your new home. Just be careful, okay? You're more than just an 'Ultimate Gamer' now; you're job is to save people and fight the Bugsters… even the new strain itself."_

"I know… a lot of things happened during those six months. And… it's not just a job for me. It's more of a promise… and my mission." she affirmed.

 _"I see… well, you're not just a former Ultimate student from destroyed Hope's Peak Academy. You're now a Kamen Rider..."_

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." the girl ended the call as she hopped on her bike, revved it up, and rides away from the area.

* * *

 ** _(At the top of a secluded building in Tokyo)_**

It's been two years since the Tragedy. Yes, the world is falling into despair. But for me, this is more like a nightmare turning into reality.

I stood up at the top of the building, while overlooking the whole city. Well, to put it, this was once a city. Now, a desolate place filled with despair. Sometimes, I want to wake up from this nightmare and nothing happened.

But here we are… and because of what happened to me, my friends have brought this world into ruin. In fact, they were brainwashed by that woman. It's not their fault. My supposed 'death' brought them to the depths of despair… but they didn't know…

That I'm… still alive, currently fighting an unknown enemy and saving people as much as I can, while trying to find a way to save my friends.

I undid my transformation by taking out my own Gashat, reverting back to my normal form. And if you wanna ask, I'm wearing more of a casual outfit. I still have my Gala Omega pin in my hair. As I looked down, I muttered…

"Hang in there, guys. I'll do my best to save you. I will change everyone's fates and bring back hope in this world… even I'm fighting alone."

I turned back and began to walk away, to continue my work. I ask for one more game, one more round… but I never expected that something would grant my wish… and here I am. As I keep on walking, I disappear into nothingness.

My name is Chiaki Nanami… and I'm not just an Ultimate Gamer, I'm Kamen Rider… Ex-Aid.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: And... this concludes the prologue. Anyhow, shoutout to Mask Rider Roy for doing a Chiaki-centric story with her as the main Rider. However, this is more like both an AU and IF, dealing about Chiaki being alive and what makes her being the main Rider. Oh yes, I'm gonna include Brave, Snipe, Lazer, Genm, and Para-DX on this one... while planning to include OC Riders here as well. I'm also planning to include Kamen Rider Fuma in the story as well. I have no idea when I'm gonna update this, but I'll do my best.**_

 _ **You know the drill: read and review and I'll see you guys later. And remember - Life is Beautiful.**_


	2. Let's Game! What's Your Name?

**Author's Note: All right, after so long I decided to post the next chapter. This is still an experimental fic on my part. And since there are other Danganronpa fics updating, I would like to finish this chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, this is the first chapter of the whole story itself. Happy reading!**

 **Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft.**

 **Kamen Rider is the property of Toei Co.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Let's Game! What's Your Name!?**

 ** _(Flashback; 2 years ago, inside the Trial Room)_**

When Chiaki opened her eyes, all she felt is nothing but pain… an unimaginable pain and agony that she felt from those spears thrown at her. She's the kind of a girl who would never give up and now, she's clinging for her life. She is still losing blood and worse, she can't move her legs and arms. Still lying down on the ground gravely wounded and helpless, she heard some footsteps. She looked up and saw a young man with a very long hair and with crimson eyes. As if the man's eyes glowing in middle of this dark room, he looked down on the girl. He is none other than Izuru Kamakura, the so-called 'Ultimate Hope', a finished product of an experiment. However, Chiaki knew the man behind this person: he is also known as Hajime Hinata.

"H-Hinata…?" Chiaki asked. Yet the long-haired boy frowned at her.

"Is that truly my name? The one who owns this body?" Izuru asked.

"So… you really don't remember… anything, right?" Chiaki realized. "Not even… one who you are used to be…"

"I'm afraid not… all of the vestiges of the former identity have been erased to make way for me." he bluntly stated.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe that's what happened to you…" Chiaki said weakly yet she continued. "Yet… I know that… anything's possible… for you… if you dig deep enough…" She turned around. As she forced herself to get up, she gritted her teeth in pain due to her severe injuries.

"Come on, please, you can do it… I know you can." the light pink-haired girl said. When she tried to get up, Chiaki cried in pain, slipping on her blood; and at the same time, her body still turned static as if _something_ wants to come out from her body.

However, this surprised Izuru a bit. For someone like him, who sees himself as a man with all the talents he possess yet he sees everything to him as 'boring', this is something new to him. He decided to ignore it as he continued watching with a frown on his own face, while looking down at the bloodied yet struggling girl.

"Oh god… is this it… I wanted to help you, but… I really did… I'm sorry… I-I…"

"With death so close at hand, you would still dedicate yourself on helping others?" asked Izuru. Chiaki nodded yet she is now struggling to cling on.

"Of course… that's what I do… my classmates, they are like… family to me… they are my life… I… I love them all." she said.

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she starts crying. All she felt is being cold; she can't move her body anymore. Her mind is starting to succumb in darkness yet she wouldn't allow it. At the same time, her eyes… are starting to flash in pink color, which is back and forth to normal. Chiaki Nanami had to cling on for her life, if not, she will die in vain. The despair of her death would drive her friends into the path of madness. Not giving up on hope, she tried to stand up but slipped again, not knowing about the _mysterious thing_ that is inside her, wanting to get out.

"No… I'm not ready to go… I-I have so much left to do… my classmates; they need someone to stand up and protect them… if there is a way for another life…" Chiaki desperately tried to hang on as she tries to reach her right hand on the long-haired stoic boy.

"Please… all I want is one more game… one more round…"

" _ **So you want one more game, right?"**_

"Huh?" even at the brink of her death, Chiaki still hears a voice, a feminine one. As she tried to look around, as if everything went to a halt, even the flow of blood coming out from her body stopped as well. In other words, time had stopped.

" _ **Some wise man once said, 'the game is already over if you give up'… yeah, your will is unparalleled, I give you that. But you're so weak and you're now in the brink of death. Oh yes, humans only had one life. So that's what happened to you right now…"**_

"W-Who are you?" the helpless girl tried to ask.

" _ **Let's just say… I am you."**_

"What?" Chiaki weakly widened her weak eyes in bewilderment. 'H-How?"

" _ **Long story. Anyhow, let's go back to where we started. I'm going to ask you once again: you want one more game?"**_

Chiaki can't believe what she just heard: another game? She doesn't know what does that mean. In her current situation now, she's on the verge of dying. She knew that time is thoroughly wasted and it will be all for nothing when she breathes her last. If Chiaki can't make her own decision right now, in this crucial time, it will be all too late.

Weak and now dying, Chiaki Nanami finally decided to give the mysterious voice an answer.

"If… if I will have another chance… I want to go out there… and save my friends." Chiaki answered in a soft voice. "If I had… the power to do that… just like the characters… in those video games I played, and then I… can do what these heroes do. Because… I believe that with hope… anything is possible **."**

" _ **Yes, a wise answer!"**_ the voice exclaimed.

Upon hearing the mysterious voice's response, with newfound energy, Chiaki widened her eyes as it flashes to bright pink. Then suddenly, sparkles of bright gold gathered on her right hand. It materialized into an unknown gold-colored item, which Chiaki grasped it.

"#7ℜ…ℵkt ?" she repeated.

Suddenly, she widened her eyes once again, and so does the flashing of her eyes from bright pink to her normal color. Her body turned a bit static yet slowly, it began to glow. Glowing pink lines also formed on her face while her eyes still glowing; now Chiaki felt that she regained strength so she tried to stand up slowly…

While inside in the cellular parts of her body, multiple gold-glowing organisms are now attached to her DNA, giving it a glowing gold-orange form.

" _ **Now, Chiaki Nanami… you finally had your chance at another life. What will do with it?"**_ The voice asked once again.

"I… had my answer now." the light pink haired girl started. Still her eyes glowing, she finally looked on Izuru Kamakura, who is not moving as he stared down.

"I'll use this power… to help people. I'm going to save my friends… no, not just them, but to save this world…"

With a newfound power surging on her, Chiaki slowly raises up the gold-colored cartridge, also glowing brightly. She declared,

"I will…"

And with a loud voice, she shouted.

"CHANGE"

"MY"

"FAAAAAAAATE!"

She finally pressed the button of the cartridge.

 **#7ℜ…ℵkt!**

Afterwards, the whole room is engulfed in a bright, golden light.

* * *

 _ **(2 years later)**_

Chiaki Nanami wakes up from her sleep. Actually, she is inside her own room. She got off from her own bed… and she realized something-

The fact is that this place is her room is half-true.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm inside in a game world." she chuckled nervously as she scratched her head. She went out of her room as she opened the door.

Finally made it outside, she finds herself in an alleyway with buildings side by side and blocks and a number of powerups floating in the air. In front of her is the game screen of 'Mighty Action X' in a reverse mirror. Chiaki then passed into the holographic game screen and a few seconds later, she suddenly came out from the 'Mighty Action X' title screen and landed on the floor.

"Well, back to the real world." she sighed.

If anything that has changed aside from the world falling into despair is that there is a tiny sliver of hope, as they say. Chiaki Nanami not only survived her death, but better yet, she is resurrected. Since she heard that voice and a mysterious golden cartridge appeared on her hand, her life will never be the same.

In fact, Chiaki possesses the powers of a Bugster, a type of computer virus that affects humans. Which means that, unknown to the whole world back then up to the Tragedy, she is the first individual infected by the said virus. Actually, she is categorized as 'patient zero'. Chiaki was first infected when she was 5 years old due to the mysterious gold cartridge that she found in an abandoned building. In a span of 12 years, she began to develop her own talents as she grew up, especially when it's related to video games, which she dearly loved. However, she also developed her own gaming persona; going by the moniker "Super Gamer C".

When she was 15, the Bugster powers she had remained dormant until she enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy, where they gave her the title of "Ultimate Gamer" as she belongs to the 77th class. Fast forward to her dying moments, the Bugster strain inside her is slowly re-emerging and with the golden Gashat appeared to her once again, its evolution and re-emergence is now complete.

Furthermore, her Bugster virus is vastly different from the others. Instead of it being harmful to her overall health, her strain is more helpful that it also works as an antibody against the Bugster virus itself, making her more immune to the game illness aside from giving her powers as well.

And now, she's using these powers to help others. Regaining her composure, Chiaki decided to refresh herself up.

"Quick shower, then day job." she mumbled.

After taking a shower and drying herself up, she finally dressed in her new uniform consisting of blue jeans, rubber shoes, a cyan colored t-shirt while wearing a white coat with the crest of an organization with the word "HOPE" inscribed on it.

She finally opened her door as she went outside of her quarters. Currently, she walked into the corridors until…

"Oh, there you are, Chiaki."

Another young woman approached the short-haired girl. She is in her late-20s. Her outfit is a white nurse uniform and for her features, she had lavender eyes and dark orange hair. She also carries a file folder for medical purposes. Her name is Suzue Katashiro. She is the Head Nurse of Kibou Medical Center and one of the top members of its paediatrics division, which Chiaki is also part of as a part-time intern. Apparently, she is also an alumnus of Hope's Peak Academy as the Former Ultimate Nurse, making her the previous holder of that title before Mikan Tsumiki. She is also one of the founding members of this underground hospital during the Tragedy.

Chiaki turned to the head nurse and politely greeted her, "Ms. Katashiro. Good morning."

"Thank goodness you're on time. The head physician wants to see you."

"Really? Just this early?" Chiaki curiously wondered.

"It's urgent, dear." the head nurse said.

"Okay, thanks for reminding me." Chiaki said as she headed off yet Suzue stopped her for a bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot… about the kid you saved back then. He says thank you."

Chiaki can't help but to smile. During her stay at this underground hospital, she is under training as an intern and during those days that she always remembers her friends. With them as her motivation, she vowed to do her best and use her talents to help and save people's lives. That's what she is doing right now: to bring smiles and gave hope to the lives that she saved.

Chiaki told her superior, "Tell him that… I'll check on him later." And she headed off.

 _ **(Somewhere in the hallway)**_

Seated from one of the couches is another young woman in a lab coat. She had black hair tied in ponytail and dark brown eyes and she's a woman of beauty. She is Miyuki Dan, a former Hope's Peak Academy student with the title of Ultimate Physician. Apparently, she is also the hospital's top physician due to her vast knowledge of medicine along with her talent. Furthermore and for odd reason, she is the niece of Kuroto Dan, the former CEO of the game company Genm Corporation, now currently working at Kibou.

Despite of being a young doctor herself, she is also an avid gamer. She is fond with platform adventure and fighting games but at the time she began studying at Hope's Peak, puzzle and medical-themed games became her favourite pastime. She also had a portable console on her hands, a device that is reminiscent of a Nintendo 3DS. The game she played is a puzzle one, but more medical-themed where the player must use a series of capsules to eradicate a species of virus.

"Still keep on playing Dr. Mighty?"

Miyuki turned from her right and saw Chiaki walking towards her. She pause her game and replied, "Why not? It's very fitting for a doctor. Don't you think?"

Then the light pink-haired girl mused with the thought. "I suppose."

"By the way. Dr. Kagami called us to come to CR." Miyuki told Chiaki.

"Lemme guess, it's urgent. I wonder if it's about my stay here as an intern..."

"Well, it's not like that." Miyuki reminded Chiaki. "It's more about, let's say, the next mission for ya."

Chiaki widened her eyes on Miyuki's statement. "New mission?"

Miyuki smirked."I wonder what it is."

 _ **(Somewhere in Kibou Medical Center's basement)**_

Past the corridors of the basement lies a hallway that leads into a secret room; its blue door had a logo where its resemblance is that of a popular video game character from the 80s. Inside of the room had advanced medical tech and equipment. This secret room had a patient ward where a medical bed can be wheeled up to a large array of monitoring equipment, the control panel resembling the joystick and colored buttons of arcade game machines. There is another room on the upper side, where they can overlook the ward for observing patients. The said room is also loaded with equipment and other belongings, including an arcade machine called 'DoReMiFa Beat.' The whole place is a service center called 'Cyberbrain Room', abbreviated as 'CR'.

Present in the Cyberbrain Room is a man in his early 30s, wearing a lab coat with a sky blue long sleeve within and a necktie. He also had black hair and blackish brown eyes. He is Hiiro Kagami, a genius surgeon who previously worked in one of the best hospitals overseas before going back to Japan. However, due to the circumstances via the Tragedy, Hiiro decided to go underground, becoming one of the founders of Kibou Medical Center, and also this division.

The door suddenly opened as Hiiro turned to meet the two females.

"Glad that you arrived on time." Hiiro remarked.

"Good morning, sir." the two young girls bowed as the genius surgeon nodded.

"Let's head upstairs. We had matters to discuss…" he said as he makes his way into the upper room. Both Chiaki and Miyuki soon followed.

 _ **(inside the lobby of CR)**_

The three took their seats: Chiaki is still drinking her coffee while Hiiro spends his time eating his cake slice. Miyuki was seen drinking her tea. She began to speak up.

"Aside from drinking and eating, sir… I think there's another reason why you called us."

"Indeed," Hiiro finished eating as he took a glass of water, drinking it. "There's another mission I want to give, intern." he referred to none other than Chiaki herself.

"I'm all ears, Dr. Kagami." Chiaki complied.

Hiiro turned on the screen as it shows a map that indicates a red dot blinking.

"We have detected some signs of Bugster activity in that area, located in a park in downtown Tokyo. Still, eliminate the Bugster threat and if possible, look for survivors so they get treatment ASAP. That's the only way we can help them." he said.

"Understood. I'm heading out, sir." Chiaki nodded. As she prepares to leave the room, the genius surgeon halted her a bit.

"Wait." then Chiaki turned to Hiiro.

"Just be careful. That's all." he said to her.

"I'll be fine, Dr. Kagami. Thanks." And then the light pink-haired girl leaves the lobby, heading outside.

Miyuki then turned to her senior. "You sure really care about her, huh?"

"She's under my wing, and so are you, physician." Hiiro told the black haired girl. "The Tragedy changed everything and despair is all over the place. But Director Hinata is a resilient yet optimistic man: even the world is falling apart, he still wants to help and save people."

"That's because… it's our job as doctors, right?"

"That's correct." Hiiro said as he turned to Miyuki yet the latter continued to speak. "Despite of being 'Ultimate Gamer', I saw that Nanami is doing a good job. A fast learner and she made to adapt easily. Aside from being a Rider, I can say she's a good intern."

Miyuki smilled on Hiiro's remark. "Speaking of Chiaki, aside from being a Kamen Rider herself, I'm a bit worried when she met her classmates again." she frowned this time.

"You mean Class 77-B, known as Ultimate Despair?" Hiiro inquired.

"Yes." She nodded. "Chiaki vowed that she will use the power she had to save her friends, even she does it alone."

"I know," Hiiro sighed. "We're still searching for viable candidates for the Compatibility Surgery. I believe that without enough manpower, we'll have a very hard time to contain the Bugster infection… and trying to restore hope in this world."

Miyuki kept her silence.

"As of now, all we have to do is to help Nanami in any way we can. I'm sure you know what to do." Hiiro said.

"Yes, sir." the black haired girl nodded confidently as she went to her own desk.

Hiiro turned back to the monitor as keeps on forseeing.

* * *

 ** _(Outside of Tokyo…)_**

Elsewhere, a little girl, 10 years of age is wandering around the destroyed city, looking for shelter. Had short light brown hair and yellow eyes, her clothes are a bit tattered and she felt exhaustion and fear. When she saw a group of monochrome masked men, four of them with glowing crimson eyes on their masks, she cowered and hurriedly hides in one of the ruined buildings. She tried to cover her mouth, trying to silence herself. It will be instant death for her if she is discovered.

She heard the footsteps of the men. The little girl tried her best to cover her mouth while shivering in fear. The masked men, in their despaired state, were still walking past to the buildings. The little girl took a peak and saw the masked men want far away.

Feeling relieved, the little girl stood up and as she tried to run away-

 _SNAP_

She stepped into a wooden stick by accident. The four masked men noticed it as they turned their eyes where the noise is located. However, the girl disappeared in their sights…

But in fact, she managed to run fast as she tries to escape from them. She ran far and far as she could… until moments later, the little girl bumped into someone.

Much to her shock and fear, she bumped into a woman, holding a crowbar. And she also wears the same monochrome bear mask the others had.

The girl burst into tears as she faces her untimely death. The masked woman raises her crowbar to kill the helpless child down-

THUD

-until someone knocked the masked woman down; it also took the little girl by surprise. As she finally takes a look on her savior, it was another young woman in a petite figure. She has blonde hair styled held back by a black headband with a red streak going through it and large gray eyes, sometimes drawn as light blue. She wears a standard operative uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, black jacket, red tie, black skirt and shoes. And she's currently holding a bat. The young woman's face is full of relief.

"Phew, glad that I've come just in time!" she said. "Are you okay?"

The little girl can't help but nod as an answer. The woman offered her right hand as the little girl took it, prompting the latter to stand up.

"C'mon, let's go find some place to hide! Let's go!" the girl hesitantly said as the two of them ran together and trying to get away from those despair-driven people.

After a ten long minutes of hiding and running, the little girl and the blonde haired woman managed to take a break at one of the ruined buildings in the city. The woman drank some water from her canteen; she turned on the girl beside her and decided to offer her some.

"Here." she said.

"T-thanks." the little girl managed to drink some of the water. She gave the canteen back to the taller girl. The blonde took it and closed the cap of the canteen.

"So, uhm, are you lost, kid?" the blonde started to ask. She's a bit nervous, to be exact.

"Um, yeah." the girl replied as she looked down. "I-I just want to find my mommy. She told me to stay inside. But when I get out and she… she disappeared… I-I can't f-find…"

The taller girl felt sorry for the little girl when the latter sniffed and bursts into tears. She had nothing to do but to comfort her: she hugged the crying little girl.

"Hey, hey, just calm down…." then the blonde tried to assure the girl. "Even the whole world is falling apart, I'm sure there's some bit of hope left. Don't worry; I'll help you find your mom."

"Really?!" the little girl widened her eyes.

"Of course!" she nodded with a smile. "I can't leave you alone here. Actually, I'm trying to find someone… so, um… we're on the same page." she said scratching her head.

"Okay, I'll go with you, miss!" the little girl declared.

The taller one replied, "Well, my name is Misaki Asano. You may call me Misaki from now on, okay?"

"Alright, sis!"

"S-sis?" Misaki flustered. "W-well, that's fine. "Kay, let's get going, ah, what's your name, little girl?"

"Uhm, Aki." the little girl, now known as Aki said.

"Okay, let's go, Aki!"

The two headed off away from the building.

 _ **(Somewhere…)**_

Both Misaki and little Aki walked their way through the ruins of the city past all through the debris until they reached the park. The whole park is marred by its own destruction: dead flowers, dead trees, a destroyed playground, everything around the park is of no use since everything is all in ruin, along with the despair that surrounded the whole atmosphere, along with the dark crimson skies above.

As they walked towards the park, Misaki stopped her tracks… when she heard someone screaming.

"Aki, did you hear that?" Misaki said when she looked around while the girl also did.

Aki is shocked upon hearing that scream – it was her mother's voice!

"It's Mommy!" Aki exclaimed with a mix of shock and relief on her face. "Come on, we gotta find her!"

"Y-Yeah, come on!" Misaki nodded as the two ran.

Both of them ran forward and as the screams became clearer for them, they finally saw the girl's mother, who had the same eyes as her daughter yet her hair is light brown. However, they were shocked on what they saw:

Aki's mother is surrounded by another group of masked men, with weapons in hand. The fear is present in the older woman's eyes, seemingly trying to get away from this chaos. Little Aki saw this as she breaks away from Misaki's grasp.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Aki called out as she desperately ran to her mother, not minding the danger she's in.

"Aki, wait!" in her shock, Misaki tried to chase the little girl, fearing that she should protect her.

When Aki's mother saw her little daughter trying to reach her, she tried to warn her, "Aki! Get out of here, now!"

"No! I won't leave you, Mommy!" as she ran towards her helpless mother, one of the masked men grabbed little Aki.

"Hey, let go me you meanie! Let me go! Mommy!" Aki cried out.

"Aki, nooooo!" cried Aki's mother.

Seeing this, Misaki became furious as she rushed into the man who took hold of Aki. The blonde haired young woman managed to tackle the said monochrome bear masked man, letting go of Aki. But before Misaki got up, she is later grabbed by the two other masked men.

"You bastards, let go off me-urgh!" Misaki yelled yet cringed in pain as the two began beating her.

"Big Sis!" Aki cried out as she saw Misaki getting beaten by the two men. The other two, now surrounded the helpless little girl, sneered as they are now ready to beat her up. One of them raised a weapon in his despairful glee.

Both the mother and Misaki saw this in their helpless states.

"No, Aki!" Misaki cried.

"AKIII!" the mother yelled as she tried to stand up, she suddenly feel strange as a somewhat electrical surge started to engulf her body, as if it's taking her over. Until she screamed in agony as a large amount of a viral-like substance surround her, akin to a viral infection. The substance itself turned into a giant monster.

All of the masked men, Aki and even Misaki were shocked on what they saw. However, both Aki and Misaki couldn't believe what they say. While Misaki is just started right there, Aki had the most since her mother turned into this… monster.

The brown viral-like monster stomped its one foot that it made everyone fell down on the ground. Misaki saw this as she managed to get away from her captors and rushed toward Aki, now feeling hopeless after what she saw.

"Aki, we need to get out of here!" the older girl called out.

"But, my mommy –ah!" Aki mumbled.

Misaki carried the girl on her shoulder and rushed away from the monster.

"Aki, do you want to die!?" she told the little girl.

"Mommy! We need to save my mommy!" Aki cried.

"Don't you see what's happening? That's not your mommy anymore!" Misaki hesitantly tried to reason to Aki

"No, please! Lemme go!" she tried to get away from Misaki's grasp yet the latter keep on running…

…until a yellow-and-black clad bike rushed to the scene and blocks their path. The rider of the bike is a female, still wearing her helmet. She took it off and placed it on the handle. Still, the girl is wearing her hoodie on her head.

The two were startled as now. Who is this mysterious girl?

"You two, you need to go." the girl said.

"But-" Misaki tried to interject.

"Go!"

Hearing this, Misaki nodded as she and Aki ran away until they went to a safer place.

Now it's between the orange giant monster and the young hooded girl, until a ring has heard. The girl answered the call.

" _Bugster confirmed. The patient is Mikako Narita, a 27 year old mother."_ Miyuki said on Chiaki's communicator attached to her left ear. _"You know what to do, Chiaki."_

"Right." the hooded girl nodded. She took out her Gamer Driver and puts it on her waist. She pushed the button of the Kimewaza Slot Holder, located on the left side of the belt.

 _ **STAGE SELECT!**_

The girl selected a location as the whole landscape changed, surprising both Misaki and Aki.

They were in a modern, bright city. No debris, no rubble, no destruction. Everything is all clear and the sky is blue.

"W-Where are we?" Aki asked as she turned to Misaki.

"I-I don't know…" Misaki answered as she looked around in bewilderment.

On the other side, the girl took out her pink game cartridge-like device, called a Gashat, from her pocket. She pressed the button.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

The holographic title screen appeared behind the girl and at the same time, a holographic pink wave spreads the whole area that it sprouts boxes and upgrade coins, similar to a video game.

And as like the wind blew, the hood flew off, revealing the face of the girl. Slight curved light pink hair, pale pink eyes and a white clip resembling a spaceship. Aki never pry her eyes as she keeps on watching while Misaki noticed something…

"That girl, she seems-!?" now Misaki widened her eyes in shock when she realized something. "H-huh? Wait, n-no way!"

And on top of that, while the girl is facing the orange monster, she is… smiling.

"Don't worry, kid." the older girl speak out, mentioning Aki as the latter looked on the light pink haired teen. Chiaki turned to her and said, "I'll do my best to save your mom."

"Huh?" Aki said.

"What?" Misaki also followed.

Turning back to the huge Bugster, Chiaki Nanami closed her eyes, breathes in to calm herself up. She opened her eyes staring at the monster, full of resolve and determination.

"Because I will change her fate… with my own hands!" Chiaki declared.

While holding her Gashat, she moved both her arms in circular motion to the right.

Then she yelled…

"Henshin!"

She lifted her Gashat high with her left hand and placed it on the first slot of her Gamer Driver.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**_

A series of portraits appear that surrounds her in a circle. Chiaki selected the one with the vibrant pink hair using her right hand.

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER**_

Streams of pink light engulfed the girl and when the light died down, she has a new appearance. Her suit consists of white armor, a black under suit with some parts of black armor. Its head also had the same spiky pink hair along with the goggled eyes.

Actually, she looked like a mascot. More like a chibi character. She transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1.

While Misaki is speechless about what she saw, little Aki is amazed in awe, with sparkling eyes.

"Woah, that's soooooo cute!" Aki swooned.

Back in the action, the chibified Rider sets her eyes on the huge Bugster. And the first step?

The Bugster makes his move that Ex-Aid jumped and landed on its left arm. The monster tried to swat her away yet she jumped once again, this time landing on its head. She jumped once again while evading the Bugster's left arm, with the latter accidentally hit its head. She then landed on the ground and as she turned to face the huge Bugster, she ran, drop and roll to get past from the monster, which she did successfully.

Turning back to face the giant, she summoned her weapon of choice and caught it by her hand.

 _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_

"I'll clear this game, with no continues!" she declared.

With her hammer ready, she prepares herself to attack and... she suddenly turned her back on the Bugster and ran away fast as she can. The huge Bugster tried to chase her.

"Hey, over here you huge freak!" Ex-Aid called out. "Come and get me!"

As the two played a game of cat and mouse, both Aki and Misaki followed.

"Big sis, where is she going?" the little girl wondered.

"I don't know." Misaki shook her head. "But whatever she is doing, I know that she has a plan."

"Um, plan?"

"Look, Aki." she turned to the little girl. "Have you heard of the game Mighty Action X?"

Aki shook her head.

"Actually," Misaki smirked. "THAT is exactly what she is doing right now."

Aki turned back on the action while watching the chibified Rider running, dodging, and jumping while facing the monster.

"In Mighty Action X, you play as the character Mighty." Misaki begins to explain. "The character gets stronger when he gets power-ups and beating his enemies down."

Back with Ex-Aid, she jumped, dodged and run fast while evading the Bugster.

' _Good thing that I played this game years ago.'_ Ex-Aid thought.

She jumped and hopped into the brown sqare blocks until she reached the third one. Using her Gashacon Breaker, she smashed the block and gets the power-up.

"Item Get. SPEED UP!" Ex-Aid claimed.

Ex-Aid, using her super speed, makes her move and continually hitting the Bugster until she knocked it on the ground. While in the air, Ex-Aid braced for one final attack; she does a spin move on the Bugster, hitting it with its hammer.

"You're toast!"

It was a PERFECT hit.

"Yay, she did it!" Aki jumped for joy while Misaki sighed in relief.

Then the huge Bugster exploded and an 8-bit BGM is played around. Coming out from the explosion is none other than Mikako Narita, Aki's mother.

Seeing this, Aki ran towards to her mother. Misaki also followed.

"M-Mommy!" Aki exclaimed.

"Wait, Aki!" Misaki called up.

As Aki reached her mother, she tried to hug her but Mikako's body become transparent. Her body became static as if she's in the verge of disappearing.

"Mommy! What's going on? What's happening to her!?" Aki cried out.

Misaki arrived at the scene and she's speechless about Mikako's current state. "Oh no, this is getting worse…"

"That's because the game isn't over yet!"

Both of them turned to the chibified Ex-Aid as she ran towards them.

"She won't be back to normal until she is cured." Ex-Aid told them.

"You mean… Mommy is sick?" Aki noted. Ex-Aid answered with a nod.

"Is there something we can do?" Misaki tried to ask.

Suddenly, bits coming from the orange viral-like monster merged together as it forms another monster, this time it was a humanoid one.

Wearing a hat, a cape and a snail-shaped gauntlet on his left hand, this is the Bugster known as Count Salty. The other tiny bits also emerge as they turned into the Bugster Virus foot soldiers, monsters that manifested from the virus itself, resembling a chicken's head. Some of them wear black combat suits with spears and some of them are wearing chef outfit, with cooking utensils as weapons.

"You're Level 1? So puny, not worth to bite me on!" Salty cackled.

The three saw the low tier Bugster and his minions. Both Aki and Misaki were loss at words, their emotions full of worry and nervousness. However, Ex-Aid is unfazed at this.

"In order to cure your mother, kid…" Aki turned her attention to Ex-Aid. "I need to defeat him."

"Defeat him? H-How?" little Aki stood up, asking the Rider.

"You're gonna beat the boss, right?" Misaki guessed.

A smile formed on Ex-Aid's lips inside her helmet as she answered, "Exactly."

Walking towards the Bugsters, Ex-Aid prepared herself. "This is a job for Ultimate Gamer C!"

Misaki widened her eyes upon hearing that title. "Ultimate Gamer… C?" she recalled. Suddenly, she realized something. "Now I got it! T-that means you're-!?"

"Dai Henshin!" Ex-Aid exclaimed.

She pulled the lever of her Game Driver to the right and…

 _ **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

Coming from her Game Driver is an image of her another form which it shares the same hair. This time, it's a humanoid form. She ran through the same holographic image, and then leaped upwards surprisingly on high levels.

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

While in the air, the chibified Rider's armor likely bursts off and it seems that limbs of arms and legs sprouted from the head piece. Now she successfully landed on the ground, both on her knees and face down. Her armor is far more different from the previous one, this time in her humanoid form. She rose up with her right fist up in the sky. In front of the Gamer Driver, the words 'Level Up' flashed.

She transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2.

"Alright, this is where the real fight starts!" Ex-Aid declared, pumping her fist.

Aki witnessed this as her feelings are mixed with surprise, awe, and amazement. More like the 'cute' is replaced with the 'cool'. Misaki, however, uttered the words…

"Kamen… Rider…" she muttered.

Hearing those words, Aki turned to the older girl.

"What was that?"

"That girl…" Misaki said. "She's a Kamen Rider…"

Back in the fight, Ex-Aid summons her Gashacon Breaker once again, readying herself.

"Let's go!" the pink Rider said as she charged on the Bugster foot soldiers. She hit them with her own hammer with successful hits and when one of them started to attack, she evades and hit one Bugster grunt two times. Then she started to jump continuously, evading the chicken-head grunts and attacking them at the same time.

She pressed the B button of her Gashacon Breaker thrice and charged on the grunts once again. Now, her hammer packs a punch as the Bugster grunts received additional damage. One of them tried to charge at her but the Rider swing her hammer upward, launching the poor Bugster grunt in the air. While the Bugster grunt is falling down from the sky, she swings her hammer hard twice, sending the poor grunt six ways to Sunday. Then she managed to beat the rest of the Bugster grunts in a full frontal charge until one of them tried to attack her… with a mixer. Ex-Aid saw this and braces for the grunt's move but for odd reason, the Bugster grunt relents and instead put a wok in its head. Ex-Aid just smacked it, making the Bugster grunt fell down.

She turned to her right and saw another group of Bugster grunts, charging at her. Without hesitation, she pressed the A button of her Gashacon Breaker.

 _ **JA KIN!**_

The Gashacon Breaker switched into its blade mode, turning the hammer into a sword. As she dons a fighting stance with her sword, Ex-Aid mutters "Slashing time…"

She charged at the 2nd wave of grunts with a flurry of slashes. She took them down one by one, even jumping on them until she both slashed the last two, resulting in an explosion one by one, eliminating them.

All that is left is the boss, the Bugster Count Salty, standing on the balcony.

"You're making me salty!" he cackled as he jumped down to face the Rider. "Take this!"

Salty charged at Ex-Aid but the latter jumped high past the caped Bugster boss. Salty charged once again and Ex-Aid jumped backwards, evading her opponent. The pink Rider attacked Salty with her Gashacon Breaker sword, with the latter blocking it. Salty countered with an electrical charge coming out from his snail gauntlet, which fazed the Rider. Ex-Aid started to dodge Salty's electric attacks, until she blocked Salty's gauntlet with her sword. Seeing an opening, Ex-Aid executes a slash attack, making the caped Bugster rolled down on the ground.

Ex-Aid never stopped as she jumped into one of the blocks and jumped to perform a slashing drop, hitting Salty. The pink Rider charged at the Bugster boss with a horizontal slash yet Salty managed to dodge it. Hitting the Bugster boss once again, Ex-Aid pushed the B button twice and performs two slashes at Salty, with the latter receiving a 2-hit combo. She pressed the B button once again with the same strategy to give Salty another flurry of slashes, along with the 2-hit move.

Ex-Aid keeps on attacking with a series of thrusts on Salty, followed with a powerful slash, with the Bugster boss flew back.

"Damn you!" Salty cursed.

Ex-Aid confronted Salty as she declared, "Time to finish this game!"

 _ **GASHUN!**_

She took out her Gashat, blew it and places it on the Kimewaza Slot.

 _ **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**_

Ex-Aid then prepares herself as she goes into a stance, with energy gathering on her right foot. She pressed the button of the slot once again.

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

Ex-Aid jumped and performs a flying kick, shooting down on Salty… and followed a massive combo of kicks on the Bugster, ending up with a straight kick. It caused Salty to explode, signalling his defeat.

 _ **SATISFYING STRIKE!**_

Her Gamer Driver lets out a fanfare along with 8-bit BGM.

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

Clasping her hands, she cheered. "Alright!"

" _Bugster elimination confirmed. Great job, Chiaki."_ Miyuki said.

"Yeah", the girl Rider nodded. Then she rushed into Misaki and Aki while the whole place returned to its destruction-with-crimson-skies state. She closed her Gamer Driver and took out her Gashat.

 _ **GASHUN!**_

Ex-Aid reverted back to Chiaki and walked into Mikako to check on her, using the Game Scope, a stethoscope-like device. All of her vital signs are good and no Bugster virus present. As a result, she is now cured.

"You're mom is fine now, Aki." She turned to the little girl.

Mkako stirred her eyes as she finally wakes up. Aki was overjoyed about this.

"What… what happened?" Mikako said as she touched her head. Then she looked on her daughter Aki, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"M-Mommy!" the little girl hugged her beloved mother. She hugged her daughter back.

"Aki! Oh thank goodness, you're here!" the mother exclaimed.

Misaki can't help but to smile at the whole scene. When she turned to Chiaki, she noticed that she also smiled as well.

Then she stood up and calmed herself up. "I want to ask you something."

Chiaki turned to Misaki as she stood up as well. "What is it?"

"Are you really… Chiaki Nanami of Class 77-B?"

Chiaki nodded. "That's me."

"Y-you're supposed to be-?"

Misaki then saw Chiaki walked towards mother and daughter…

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Misaki reacted.

"Mrs. Narita, Aki…" Chiaki stated their names with the two turned on the pink haired girl, with the former stood up along with little Aki.

"Thank you for saving my life, young lady…" Mikako bowed down as a sign of gratitude. "Oh how I wish to repay you. Yet since this Tragedy happened-"

"No, it's nothing." Chiaki chuckled. "It's a doctor's job to save lives, no matter the situation we are in."

"Wait, you're a doctor?!" Aki excitedly said.

"Well, kind of." Chiaki answered. "More like an intern, to be exact."

"But you actually transformed into some armoured warrior! You even beat those ugly monsters!" Aki exclaimed.

Chiaki smiled about this. For her, it's nice to see people smile, despite the world falling into despair. Then she took out a device that resembles a Gashat, the same gadget she used back on the boy she rescued days ago.

"Here, Mrs. Narita." Chiaki gave the device to Mikako.

"What is this?" the older girl asked.

"That is what we call… the Gashaporter. Press that button and you'll be transported to our hospital." Chiaki explained.

"A hospital?" Mikako raised her eyebrow and Chiaki nodded. "I thought almost many of them are destroyed…"

"Um, it's complicated. But you don't have to worry. When you two arrive, our doctors will give you medical assistance." Chiaki assured.

Mikako is unsure about this. Aki saw this as she speak up.

"C'mon, Mommy, she saved our lives." Aki urged to her mom.

"Alright, we will." Mikako nodded. "Again, thank you for helping us." a smiled formed on the mother's lips.

"See you around, Miss!" Aki waved at the ex-Ultimate Gamer turned intern as she hold on to her mother.

Mikako pressed the Gashaporter… and the two disappeared from nowhere.

Few minutes later, Chiaki then received a call none other from Miyuki. _"Extraction confirmed. Both mom and daughter are inside the chamber. They will be escorted for assistance shortly."_

"Thanks, Miyuki." Chiaki ended the call.

"Wait up!" Chiaki turned to Misaki, which the latter walked towards her. "I heard you said to them about this… hospital. Is that true?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated." Chiaki tried to shun her off until she saw her outfit. "That outfit… you're from Future Foundation, right?"

Looking at her outfit, Misaki nodded. "Yeah, more like… former."

"What do you mean 'former'?"

"Actually, I…" suddenly Misaki realized something. "I don't know how to say this, but… I need your help."

* * *

The scene shifts into an abandoned building, where it stands a young man in his teens. He had short, black hair, with a noticeable ahoge, and dark red eyes. He wears the standard Future Foundation suit-and-tie uniform.

This young man holds a knife, covered in blood. He looked at a man with a monochrome bear mask, dead. The slash at its neck is enough evidence that this man killed him.

As he got off the building, he saw another group of monochrome bear masked men, turning on the former. Moments later, the young man noticed that these men turned into orange-colored viral monsters.

The dark red-eyed young man sighed as he put his knife back into his pocket and took out… a sky blue-colored Gashat. On its label reveals a knight holding a sword with the title **Taddle Quest**.

The young man's narrowed at the monster group as he mumbled, "Well, this is a thing…"

* * *

The scene shifts into another tall building. Standing there is a young woman, wearing a Hope's Peak Academy uniform. Still in her teens, she had short black hair and naturally blue eyes, had freckles in her face. But the most striking feature is that her short black hair had some shades of white. She overlooks on the chaos above her. She picks something from her blazer and it's actually a Gashat, colored dark blue, and the image has a polygoned figure holding a rifle, with the title **Bang Bang Shooting**.

"So it begins…" she calmly declared.

* * *

And another scene is on the ruined streets in the city filled with chaos and despair. Walking around the street is a tall, young man with curly green hair and two small ahoges sprouting from the top of his head. His eyes are green and have notably long, thick eyelashes. He wears a dark blue striped sweater that has a chain accessory pinned to it, with baggy, light-brown sarouel pants, and slip-on shoes. He also wears a red jacket and sunglasses.

The boy took off his glasses and sighed, "Okay, how am I gonna survive this?"

On his left pocket, he picks up a heart-shaped locket. As he opened it up, it reveals the picture of a young girl: shoulder-length blonde hair and a prominent ahoge. She wears silver music note hairpins and has warm purple eyes. He smiled while looking at the said picture.

After he puts it back into his left pocket, he went up into his right one and picks up something: it was a yellow-colored Gashat with the image of a motorcross racer, entitled **Bakusou Bike.**

"First, the so-called 'Tragedy', then this Bugster outbreak." he remarked. "There's a lot of work to do."

* * *

Misaki and Chiaki have finally arrived at the Cyberbrain Room lobby, where the latter is amazed at the whole room itself.

"Whoa, this is the CR lobby? It's more like a game arcade." Misaki commented.

"You think so? Maybe you're right." Chiaki replied. "Oh, and about the girl, she's now safe, along with her mother."

"Thank goodness." Misaki sighed in relief.

Then the two heard footsteps and as they turned, they saw Miyuki and Hiiro finally arrived, along with a young woman with blue hair and wears glasses who followed them.

Miyuki first speak up. "You finally came back, Chiaki. Also, great job right there."

"Thank you." Chiaki nodded.

Then Misaki stepped forward and bowed before the two, "Please, I need your help, Sir and Ma'am!"

The two were a bit dumbfounded about Misaki's… greeting.

"Oh, sorry about that." Misaki gains his composure. "My name is-

"Is she a new recruit? This is great!" the girl with the long blue hair interrupted Misaki.

"Um, she's not actually a recruit, Tsumigi. She just wants to seek help." Chiaki corrected her.

"Nonetheless, welcome." Tsumigi approached Misaki and she shook hands with the latter. "My name is Tsumigi Shirogane. By the way, I'm also…"

"Huh?"

"COSTUME CHANGE!"

Then Tsumigi spins around as she is surrounded with light full colors and rainbows until that light went into the arcade machine.

And inside the arcade machine appears a girl with long pink hair and wears a yellow colored capalet.

And Misaki was caught in surprise about what she saw as the figure cheerfully smiled at her.

"'Tsumugi Shirogane' is my day-to-day disguise! I am Poppy Pippopapo! Nice to meet you, Ms. Asano!"

"W-wait! How do you know my name!?" Misaki blurted out.

"Simple. Not just I had a good eye but also knew information about you!" Poppy declared.

Then Poppy 'dragged' something into the screen and it shows the 10 so-called cartridges, the same things that Chiaki used during her fight with the Bugster.

"These are…?"

"Yes, they are called Gashats." Chiaki told Misaki. "And yes, they _are_ games."

"Intern Chiaki is correct!" Poppy popped into another screen. "Clear these games and become the super doctor and saviour of humanity, and I am referring to… her!"

"Who?" Misaki wondered. Then she realized that the fancy girl pointed to… Chiaki.

"KAMEN RIDER… EX-AID!" Poppy cheerfully declared.

"Kamen Rider… Ex-Aid?" Misaki mumbled as she turned to both Miyuki and Director Hiiro. The former Ultimate Physician gave the former Future Foundation agent a shrug while the genius surgeon crossed his arms and sighed, probably a bit annoyed on Poppy. Then she looked back at Chiaki.

The former Ultimate Gamer turned intern scratched her head, chuckling.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of the first chapter of our story.**

 **So again, this is not the first Danganronpa x Kamen Rider fic to feature a female character as the main. For me, Chiaki fits more to be Ex-Aid since she is known as a video game lover; hence her Ultimate Talent is 'Ultimate Gamer'. And about her resurrection, I would like to write those points as flashbacks.**

 **As you noticed, I used some characters from the manga spin-off _Killer Killer: Danganronpa Gaiden_ (which is connected to Danganronpa 3)and _Danganronpa V3._ So expect I will use some elements of them later on as I write this story.**

 **Like I said earlier, I'm also writing an experimental story, which I made it as a one-shot. So only time will tell, for me at least.**

 **Read and review and I'll see you later. Again – Life is Beautiful.**


End file.
